


Rain

by NakhudaNyx



Series: Seasons Of The Commonwealth [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Bonfires, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Long, Minutemen and Brotherhood compliant, No Blind Betrayal, Not Beta Read, OOC, One shot?, Oral Sex, Sanctuary, Songfic, This was supposed to be a simple one-shot, coming to terms with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakhudaNyx/pseuds/NakhudaNyx
Summary: The sole survivor of Vault 111 wants Paladin Danse to know how she feels, so she says it with a song (or two).Features my OC Nyx O'Grady-Callahan.Not beta-ed





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to meet my Oc, you can check out my Tumblr @ sjdanse. 
> 
> This is my first fic on AO3, my second fic ever, and my first completed fic. I just know it's gonna be ooc, so I apologize if it's too out there.
> 
> The songs included are:  
> The Lion, The Beast, The Beat by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals  
> Gravity by John Mayer  
> Rain by Patty Griffin  
> I obviously don't own these songs, Fallout, or Bethesda. No infringement intended.
> 
> Nyx's dress is based off of this: https://www.rockcollection.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1200x/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/E/0/E0C81C9190B79D2ED2B72C410B630C4F.jpg
> 
> **NOT BETA-ED!**

It was a mild, beautiful summer afternoon when two figures in power armor crested a large hill North of Concorde. The one in the custom X-01 suit sighed in relief when she spied the big red rocket, a welcome landmark that told her Sanctuary was close. Crossing the bridge, Nyx O'Grady-Callahan, newly promoted Brotherhood of Steel Paladin, General of the Minutemen, and sole survivor of Vault 111 started planning her much earned furlough. Herself as well as her field partner Senior Paladin Johnathan Danse had been on a nearly 3 month recon tour in the Northeast, and she fully intended to kick off her boots and just chill for a while.

 

Spotting her three Mirelurk Kings patrolling the outer wall of Sanctuary she knew she was heading into the safest settlement in the Northern Commonwealth. It was gonna be nice to sleep an entire night uninterrupted, and on a clean bed no less.

 

"General, welcome home!" Stated Preston Garvey, Nyx's Colonel for the Minutemen, and the first friend she made after her emergence from the vault to the North. "Paladin Danse, welcome. We have a bed available for you to use in the men's quarters, just beyond the General's home." A nod and two quick knocks to his helmet was all the reply the Paladin could give, his comms being damaged from a run-in with a Deathclaw a few clicks to the east. He walked over to the power armor garage to begin his repairs.

 

"Thank you, Preston! It's great to be back. Did my invite get sent to everyone?"

 

"Yes, General, we are only waiting on Nick and Ellie. Ellie radioed yesterday to tell us they had to wrap up a case real quick."

 

"Wonderful, I can't wait for the cookout tonight. Has a spot for the bonfire been cleared?" Nyx asked as they strolled over to her personal Power Armor station where her car was parked once upon a time, pausing every few feet to greet her settlers on the way.

 

"Yes, over there by the southeast bank," Preston pointed," Strong helped Sturgis and Jun clear it out before he left for Murkwater."

 

"Excellent work, Colonel. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a nice shower and just sit for a bit. If you see Piper or Ellie, could you send them my way? I need some girl time after patrolling with mister grumpy over there." She asked with a chuckle at her own jab.

 

"Yes ma'am. You may run into Piper before I do though, I had to put her in your guest room while Marcey was packing up. She threw a fit about me giving her bed away before it was even cold, blah blah blah."

 

"That's fine. Is she gone now?"

 

"Just left about a half hour ago. She's Far Harbor's problem now." Preston was almost smug.

 

"Good riddance to bad attitude. Plus, she'll show my settlers up north how to properly grow Tatos and Razorgrain, so it's a win-win." Nyx replied, relieved. If there was one settler she despised, it was Marcey Long. "Well that'll be good enough for now, let me know when our super sleuths get here, yes?"

 

"Will do, ma'am. Enjoy your rest."

 

"I absolutely will." She smiled. "Oh! And Preston, we'll have an extra guest joining us tonight by the name of Zeke. He was only about an hour behind us when I radioed him. He'll be in a custom set of power armor, can't miss him."

 

"Delightful, General. Maybe they can help spread the word that the Minutemen are back." Preston replied before smiling, tipping his hat in salute, and walking off.

 

Nyx went and grabbed her shower items and a pair of comfy clothes and asked Piper to stick around to chat before heading to the southwestern tip of the settlement where she set up the community shower area. Walking in, she heard a faucet going in the men's side of the building, figuring that Danse was finally getting a decent shower in as well. Suddenly, the faucet was shut off and the sound of a curtain being pulled was heard and she made a quick dash to the women's side before she could be seen. Things between the duo have been tense ever since Nyx's promotion made her a hierarchical equal to her former sponsor. She expected him to be happy for her, proud even, but he clammed up faster than a mirelurk under fire. The easy camaraderie they were slowly falling into disappeared in a flash, and it broke Nyx's heart.

 

The truth of the matter is that Nyx had fallen head first for the stoic Paladin in those moments of vulnerability and friendliness, when he let his guard down and his dry wit show through the tons of steel he wore like a second skin. His passion, pure absolute conviction, kindness, willingness to help those in need, everything about him spoke to something deep I her soul. It didn't hurt that he was also possibly the most attractive man she had ever met, even with his stupid hood on.

 

I loved my husband, Nate Callahan, but as a best friend, not a lover. We grew up together, and were inseparable. Then I went off to college, and he moved up from the ROTC to be a Sergeant in the Army and served with my father. I didn't see him again for almost six years, not until my dad died up at Anchorage. Nate was in my father's honor guard at the funeral, and I almost didn't recognize him. I saw him again a few days after the funeral, when my mother sent him to my flat to check up on me. My dad and I were always super close and I felt his death as a physical pain. I had lost my rock, my mentor, the person I judged everyone else against. Nate found me nearing a drunken oblivion, and having known my dad most of his life and considering him to be the father he never had, Nate thought getting blackout drunk was a brilliant idea.

 

We ended up going through a gallon and a half of whiskey that night, with no recollection of how we ended up half naked and on the floor in front of the couch. Five weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. My mother insisted Nate marry me as to not bring shame to my family's public image. We named our son after my father. That was the first and last night I ever touched a bottle of liquor until over 200 years later, when I returned from my first trip to the Institute.

 

I have yet to know what it feels like to be loved by a man as a woman. I would like to give my whole heart to Danse, but with how cold and distant he's been towards me lately it's like my heart is pounding against a steel wall, and I don't know how to fix it. Distracted by my musings, I showered quickly lest the warm water run out.

 

I decided I needed a female's opinion, and I knew Piper was already waiting for me, so I quickly headed back. To my happy surprise, Ellie was there as well. I considered Piper a friend, but sometimes her incessant needling for a story got to be too much for me, so I was especially happy for Ellie's presence as not only another sounding board but as a buffer from Piper's strong personality.

 

"Hey Piper, Ellie, I hope your travels were easy. Did everything work out on that case you guys were doing, Ellie? And how's Nat?" Nyx asked her two girlfriends.

 

Ellie spoke first. "Our trip was, luckily, uneventful. Everything worked out well on the case, it was a missing property case for someone in the upper deck, but the ninny just ended up accidentally dropping it and it fell in some bushes. It was a damned watch, can you believe it? I think she just had us do the leg work so she didn't have to come down to the field."

 

"Hey blue! It was good and Nat is a-ok, she's starting to help out at the Science! Center. She's suddenly into bugs, but she's also been hanging with a boy who collects them, so who knows if it's just a phase or not." Piper explained. "But enough about that. How was your tour? Did you see anything interesting? Kill anything interesting? Eat? Smell? Meet?" She shoots off the questions in rapid fire, barely taking a breath.

 

Ellie kicked her as Nyx sat in a chair next to the reporter and put a hand on her forearm. "Piper, slow down. I'll have story time later, after I've relaxed a little."

 

Sigh. "Ok blue, I can wait," she replied, and I must look apprehensive as I bite my lip. "But you look like you have something to say."

 

"Yeah," I say on a sigh. "I was wondering if I could talk to you guys off the record?" I tentatively ask.

 

"What, do you mean like, girl talk?" Ellie asks.

 

"...Yeah..." I sigh, slumping into my chair. I suck at girl talk.

 

"Of course! We'd love to talk girl talk. Oh this is gonna be a doozy if it's coming from you." Piper answered, rubbing her hands in anticipation. "Ok, shoot." Ellie nods in encouragement.

 

I then proceeded to spill my guts to the two Diamond City dames. My feelings for Danse, how things were before my promotion, the coldness I've been experiencing after my promotion, even my fantasies (which Piper was very interested in, Ellie just blushed), everything.

 

"While I want to be with him with him, I'd rather we return to how things were before than live in this icebox. Even our partnership is starting to suffer. Do you know how he damaged his helmet? He turned his comms off! The bastard was ignoring me, and he didn't hear my warning about the Deathclaw tracks I found. It's like he doesn't even want to talk to me anymore." I end my rant nearly sobbing. My heart hurts so bad.

 

"Hey, Blue, it's ok. Maybe it's all just a huge misunderstanding." Piper came to my chair and hugged me. "Have you talked to the tin can about any of this?"

 

"Of course not. I'm mortified just thinking about it. We don't have any regulations or propriety standing in the way anymore, so I can only assume he's not in the least bit interested." I sigh, drained from my tears.

 

"Oh hun, don't give up! Where is the can-do-anything-and-nothing's-gonna-stop-me General we all know and love?" Ellie joined in. "Maybe this furlough is just what you two need. All of your friends are here, and you and the Paladin can get a break from being constantly around each other alone. Maybe being in a safe place where you can relax is just what the doctor ordered. Besides, my mom always said there's no better cure for a heavy heart than a song. You've been fixing up that guitar of yours, use it and see what happens.

 

"...Maybe..."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After Danse took his shower and changed into a clean tee and tied the arms of his BOS jumpsuit around his waist to dry off in the breeze, he felt quite a bit better, at least better than he thought he would anyway. It had been a very long tour with his newly promoted partner. Ever since Arthur promoted Paladin O'Grady-Callahan, Danse has had a giant knot in his gut with no idea on how to get rid of it, or what it even meant. He knew it made him irritable and short tempered, and he took it out on his Paladin, but he had no idea how to apologize for something he couldn't even define.

 

Walking into the house he was shown, he immediately ran into RJ MacCready and Nick Valentine. Pausing, not knowing what to do, Danse just nodded and ducked his head, hoping to make an escape. Luck was not on his side.

 

"Hey soldier boy, thanks for bringing the Boss Lady back in one piece." Greeted RJ. Nick nodded before taking a drag of his cigarette.

 

Straightening up and puffing his chest out, "The Paladin will always be safe in my company, I can assure you." Danse paused, flushing at the statement, and rushed to continue. "I look after my men, any good leader would do the same." He rubbed the back of his head, a nervous gesture.

 

"Are you really her leader, when she's the same rank as you?" Rj raised an eyebrow at Danse.

 

He, in turn got a stormy look before smoothing his features back out. "I have the most experience, so logically I am the lead in our team."

 

"While that may be true," Nick said, "I get the feeling that that's not the whole story. I've been a detective for too many lifetimes to try and hide something from me, kid. It's always what isn't said that’s most revealing."

 

Danse fully blushed at that. "Oh, what the hell. I don't know who else to turn to." While Nick was a Synth and RJ was a gun for hire, Danse had come to accept their roles in his partners life, getting to know them as sentient beings instead of just judging them by their labels on her insistence.

 

"Take a seat, then." RJ gestured to a chair with a half smile that looked more like smirk the longer he held it, like he knew something Danse didn't.

 

"What's on your mind, Paladin?" Asked Nick.

 

"I'm not quite sure how to explain it. Ever since the beginning of our tour I find myself irritable, grumpy, short tempered, and unintentionally cold. Paladin O'Grady-Callahan and I were getting along very well before this. We had a great rapport. She's the best friend, besides Elder Mazson, that I've had in almost a decade. But suddenly she seems to be the root of my mood swings. I feel like there's a tangle of snakes in the pit of my stomach, all knotted and writhing, and my chest often feels like someone is stepping on it. I went to the doctor in Diamond City the last time we stopped to resupply, but he just told me he fixes real medical problems. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I dying?" Danse pontificated, pacing the front room in aggravation.

 

Nick and RJ shared a knowing glance and a smirk.

 

"So, did this mess start, say, before or after Nyx got her promotion?" RJ stroked his goatee contemplatively, leaning back on the couch so he could put his feet up on the table in the center of the group of furniture.

 

"I don't know, after I guess? Why?"

 

"You know what it sounds like to me?" Nick asked. "It sounds like you're in love."

 

"What on earth are you talking about? Paladin O'Grady-Callahan is a respected soldier and teammate."

 

"I'm talking about how Nyx is now your equal. There aren't any rules or regulations or consequences to hide behind or use as a shield. You're free to act on your thoughts, feelings, urges, whatever. And I think that scares you. You're allowed to let someone in and possibly be hurt in the process. You could have something amazing, or you could possible ruin one of the most meaningful relationships you've probably ever had if your feelings go unreciprocated." Nick replied. "I bet she has no idea how you feel."

 

"How could she, Nick? He didn't even realize it." Rj exclaimed.

 

"Nyx is incredibly insightful, don't underestimate her."

 

"She's never indicated any romantic feelings for me that I know of." Danse interrupted.

 

The three men thought on that for a minute, RJ leaning more to his theory that Danse is just being his dense self, but Nick had a different insight. He knew about Nyx's husband and the circumstance of their marriage, although he doubted anyone else in the Commonwealth did.

 

"Kid, do you know anything about her late husband?" Nick asked after a beat. RJ lifted his eyebrows in question at the Synth.

 

Conversely, Danse furrowed his eyebrows. "Only that an assassin killed him and stole their son, and the Paladin hunted the killer down and executed him in retribution. She's told me a bit about his personality and hobbies and that he served in the Great War before she conceived, but not much else. Why?"

 

That would explain some things.

 

"Because she's probably as scared as you, my friend." Nick replied, his voice softening.

 

Danse set back down in his chair, rubbing the scar on his eyebrow thoughtfully, a light slowly filling his gaze. "I need to speak to Elder Maxson." He stood quickly and strode out of the house and to the radio shack, passing Zeke on the way with a wave in greeting.

 

"I'm a bit lost." RJ confessed, looking puzzled.

 

"First rule of detective work, kid. People are always hiding something, even from themselves." The Synth smirked at the young merc. "I'd put caps on those two resolving their issues by the end of their furlough."

 

"But what does Elder Big Coat have to do with anything?"

 

"Danse needs the reassurance from his CO and oldest friend that what he wants to do is ok." Nick was beaming. Nyx deserved to be happy, and it looked like she'd get exactly what she hoped for.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A stylized knock sounded on Nyx's front door about an hour after her girl talk drained her of her energy. Ellie, making the for the General, went to answer. "Hello, can I help you?"

 

"Hiya doll, is the lady Nyx home? That home daddy Preston sent me this way." Replied a man who could only be described as a greaser. Adding to the effect, the man pulled a comb out of the back pocket of his jeans and slicked it through his pompadour.

 

"Sure, may I ask who you are?"

 

"Tell her the Z-Man has come to inject some cool into her weekend." The man winked.

 

"...O-okay..." Ellie said. What an oddity. She walked back to Nyx's room, knocking on the door before opening it slightly. Nyx was sitting on her double wide bed tuning her guitar, indicating that she might take Ellie's advice about singing her feelings out.

 

"What's up Ell?" Nyx looked up.

 

"A man is here to see you, he said something about a Z-Man bringing you cool or some such nonsense." Ellie shrugged.

 

"Oh, that'll be Zeke. I met him out on my tour. He's the leader of the Atom Cats. They have awesome power armor mods! I invited him to check out my fleet, and he said he'd give me some style pointers." Nyz laughed, standing to go to the living room, where Zeke waited. "Hiya Z-Man, how was your trip?"

 

"No worries, mama. Nothing the Z-Man can't handle. So, where are your beauties? I'm thinking I'll rat you up afterwards."

 

"That sounds like a plan, Would you like to join us Ellie?" Nyx asked.

 

"No thank you, General. I think I'll take a quick nap before dinner." Ellie replied with a smile before heading to the Women's barracks.

 

"Well, m'lady General, shall we?" Zeke offered an arm with an exaggerated flourish. Nyx obliged, laughing, and the pair stepped out of the house. Nyx looked across the stree to find Danse standing there, frozen, a smile slowly fading from his lips as he saw them. Nyx ducked her head and dragged Zeke along to her garage at the crest of the cul-de-sac. Zeke just raised an eyebrow. 'seriously, can these two be any more oblivious' he thought.

 

But soon all thought flew from his mind as Nyx turned on the power to her garage. As the power armor displays lit up, Zeke's look of wonderment increased. There were seven sets of full power armor on display. Nyx had everything from the basic T-45s all the way up to her three Queens: three complete, fully modded and customized Mark III X-01 suits- her personal favorites which were displayed in the center of the room, lording over the other sets. Adding the fourth Queen, the set she had just finished her travels in, Zeke was mesmerized. Nyx laughed at his reaction before ushering him into the work area. Zeke spied probably another twelve power armor frames (if not more) locked in a security cage, and the parts to create the sets were sorted in bins by model type, mark number, and style along two walls in the spacious workroom.

 

"Dollface, will you marry me?" Zeke asked, eyes wide.

 

"Oh fuff, you just want me for my toys!" Nyx exclaimed, slapping his bicep with the back of her hand.

 

Just then, Sturgis waled in. "Heya General, how's it hanging brother?" He smiled at Nyx while clapping a hand on Zeke's back.

 

"No wonder you don't wanna leave Sanctuary! Never mind the safety, you get to look at all these fine hot rods all day!"

 

"Shut up, Zeke." Nyx smiled at his antics, her spirits lifted and forgetting about her troubles for the time being. That is, until Sturgis spoke.

 

"Hey boss, have you seen your partner? I've got some duds he can borrow." He asked innocently, unaware of her sudden melancholy.

 

"Yeah, he was outside the radio shack a minute ago." She replied.

 

"Cool, I'll catch up to him real quick. Also, your generator is pretty low on fuel, there should be a shipment coming in tomorrow, but I put some candles on your counter if you need them tonight. See you guys at dinner!" Sturgis jogged back out.

 

Sensing her unease, Zeke said "hey doll, let's go rat you up to my level. Plus, Roxy sent a present up with me, says it'll make you look the part of a cool Cat."

 

Nyx smiled. "Sure."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ellie woke from her nap to the sound of the dinner bell ringing and Preston calling the residents to 'Come and get it!".

 

She stretched, fixed her hair, and put on a nice sundress and sweater. She spotted Piper headed for the door and called for her to wait up, having decided to get Nyx for dinner before parting ways earlier at the General's house. Knowing they were expected, the walked into the home and headed for her bedroom at the end of the hall. A "Ta-da" was heard followed by a laugh from Nyx, before the bedroom door opened and out walked the General and the newcomer Zeke.

 

Nyx looked like a knockout! Her Dahlia red under buzzed hair was bumped into a faux pompadour, eyes smokey, and lips painted a bright red. Her dress was a slim-fitted, structured dress: black with a print of rocket ships, stars, and the Nuka girl all over. It hugged her curves in all the right places from her chest to her hips and hung from her upper thighs loose enough for her to comfortably walk, the hem ending just past the knee. "See doll, I knew you were way too hip to be square!" Nyx's blush softened the smirk and hip pop she gave, kitten heels making her look taller than she really was.

 

"Damn Blue, you know who is gonna have an aneurism!" Piper exclaimed, giving a wink at the subtle mention of the stoic Paladin.

 

Nyx's blush faded and a more sultry look slipped over her features before she grabbed a shawl and strapped her guitar over her shoulder to hang on her back where her rifle would normally be. She declared "Let's go have some fun!"

 

Outside, Zeke came to stand in between Ellie and Nyx, offering an arm to each and the both accepted. Nyx, in the same spirit, offered her free arm to Piper, who looped her arm through enthusiastically as the group set out towards the southwest border of the settlement where the bonfire was already blazing and various chairs and benches were situated around. Tonight's menu consisted of Brahmin steak with Razorgrain rolls, mutfruit jam, steamed carrots and a decent amount of assorted Gwinnett beers and a few bottles of Bobrov's Best chilled from being submerged in the river. It was going to be a fun night, indeed.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I feel like these clothes are ill fitted, I have an extra jump suit that doesn't smell too bad." Danse groaned.

 

"Man, your jumpsuits reek, and besides you look almost normal now." Rj snickered at Danse's frown. Nick slapped him upside the head with a sigh.

 

"What RJ means, kid, is you look like you belong now, like you're ready to relax and enjoy your time off." Nick said as the trio headed for the food table to grab their respective portions of food before heading to an empty bench."What's really got you in a twist?"

 

Sigh. "I don't know, what if you're wrong? What if she really doesn't feel the same as me?" Danse confessed. The conversations he had with the two men as well as the lengthy one he had with Arthur, which pretty much ended with the Elder threatening to spill his friend's secret to his newest Paladin upon their return if he didn't man up and do it himself, had the normally closed off man pushed pretty far out of his comfort zone. He took a large swig of the bottle of moonshine the trio decided to split together.

 

"Brother, if by some hinky miracle we are wrong, this'll at least show her you're gonna relax and try not to be so snippy." RJ assured. "It'll say 'hey, I needed this break as much as you did and I intend to relax.'" he tries to match Danse's timber, with little success.

 

"I hope so." Danse tugs at the rolled sleeves of his black and red plaid button down shirt, having trouble deciding if he likes the sleeves more above or below his elbows. The dark jeans he's wearing are slightly frayed and a bit stiff from being shoved into the bottom of Sturgis's trunk, too long for the mechanic to wear bot the perfect length for the taller soldier. At least, Danse mused, I get to keep my boots. That thought pulls a light chuckle from his chest.

 

The trio was enjoying the fruits of Nyx and Preston's successful Brahmin breeding program when a collection of laughs sounded from the other side of the fire. Danse looked up, and suddenly forgot how to breathe. His vision tunneled and suddenly his jeans were stiff for an entirely different reason. If there was one thing he was certain of at the moment, it was that he had never seen anything as beautiful as Nyx. Her dress was utterly sinful, lips painted a vivid red he could clearly see wrap around his velvet steel in his mind's eye. He continued to stare slack jawed until Nick noticed his state and gently closed his mouth for him. He cleared his throat and took a large swig of the beer he grabbed with dinner to try and dispel the sudden dry throat he had, soothing his nerves a bit in the process. He was gonna need some liquid courage if he had any hope of approaching this goddess.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Above the idle chatter as everyone finished their meals, Nyx praised the chefs for the evening's amazing feast. "Preston Codsworth, you guys outdid yourselves. It's been over two centuries since I had a steak that good!" Laughs and agreements traveled around the fire pit.

 

"It was no problem, General. I actually enjoy learning from Codsworth." Preston replied with a smile. Nyx would be willing to bet that if night hadn't already descended she would be able to see a blush coloring his cheeks.

 

"As always mum, it's a pleasure to serve." Codsworth stated before flying off.

 

After everyone was finished and cleaned up from dinner, Piper claps her hands together and addresses Nyx. "So, Blue, are you gonna show us your stuff with that guitar or what?"

 

Nyx gave a laugh, nods and murmurs of agreement sealing the deal. "Oh, I suppose. For you, Piper." She finished with a smile, her gaze briefly flitting over to Danse. She had never seen him so at ease, even on the Prydwin, and she found him to be somehow even more attractive without all of the stress. He seemed to be enjoying himself, surprisingly, with Nick and RJ although the beers and the bottle of moonshine she had seen pass between the trio had something to do with it. She was also acutely aware that his attention was on her more often than not. Interesting. "Any requests?" She asked, picking up her guitar.

 

"Oh, me! How about something that rocks! Something Travis doesn't play!" Sturgis loudly requests, the beers he had taking an obvious toll on his sobriety.

 

"Second!" Zeke seemed to be at the same level as the former Cat, giving a high five to his friend and almost missing.

 

"Hmm. Ok... I think I got one." Nyx said after a minute. "Bear with me, it's been a while and this song is normally accompanied by a full band. It's called The Lion, The Beast, The Beat."

 

She started nodding to a beat in her head, before tapping the beat on the body of her guitar. One it was established, she began to sing, strumming after each line.

 

 _"Steady now, steady now._  
Don't fear what you can't see.  
Ready now, ready now.  
I'll hold on to you, you hold on to me. Ooh. 

_I found the heart of a lion_  
In the belly of the beast.  
And I held it in my hand, and I could feel  
I could feel, feel the beat.

 

One, two three four!"

 

She then started strumming a faster, constant tune that kicked up the energy of the song.

 

 _"Gas up the easy rider, and head out for Nevada._  
Can somebody let the beast out, baby?  
It's time to meet your maker, make the road your undertaker.  
Can somebody let the beast out, baby? 

_Can't stop the beat, can't stop the beat. Run, but you can't hide from the heat.  
Life is a record playing on repeat. I'm running wild with the lion, the beast, the beat. _

_So don't you try to tame the lion, just to ride on the horizon._  
Can somebody let the beast out, baby?  
Yeah, we all hide our desire, and then we feel the beat like fire.  
Will somebody let the beast out, baby? 

_Woah!_

_Can't stop the beat, can't stop the beat. Run, but you can't hide from the heat.  
Life is a record playing on repeat. I'm running wild with the lion, the beast, the beat. _

_Oh!_

_Can't stop the beat, can't stop the beat. Run, but you can't hide from the heat.  
Life is a record playing on repeat. I'm running wild with the lion, the beast, the beat."_

 

Nyx ended the song with three quick strums, and a final longer one. As the final chord died, Zeke, Sturgis, and RJ immediately stood up to hoot and holler and clap enthusiastically, joined by the others around the fire a beat later with whistles and whoops coming from each of her friends. Nyx laughed, blushing, before waving at the boys to sit back down.

 

Even Danse, a country and ballad fan, had an impressed smile on his handsome face. Nyx hid behind her bottle of Gwinnett, blushing deeper. "Phew, that was a workout. It's been quite a while since I played anything that up-tempo."

 

"That was awesome, General!" Ellie expressed, swaying in ger excitement. Apparently she couldn't hold her drink well, considering she only had half of a bottle of the pale ale. Nevertheless, nods of enthusiastic agreement went around the circle.

 

Nyx began strumming randomly as the minutes ticked by, catching her breath, taking a count of who would be down for the count soon. Sturgis, Zeke, and Ellie for sure won't last much longer, and she had a feeling Preston and RJ were gonna follow shortly after them.

 

She finished off her current bottle of stout before setting her guitar to rise and grab another. But before she could, a bottle appeared before her, handed to her by Danse, who had a small and beautiful smile on his usually neutral face. Finally being able to appreciate his more relaxed look, she made a vow to get him out of his fatigues and military mindset more often. She has never seen him so relaxed, and it seems like he even smiles more easily. Relaxed is definitely his best aesthetic.

 

Preston unknowingly broke up the moment. "General, could you play something a bit softer? Maybe something with a bit of soul?" The moment broken, Danse moved back to his seat, and Nyx felt the absence acutely.

 

She acquiesced though. "Sure, I was hoping for something a bit smoother." She smiled. "this is a favorite from my college days called Gravity." She closed her eyes and began picking a tune that moved over the group line a gentle wave, causing some of the more inebriated spectators to sway.

 

 _"Gravity is working against me,_  
and gravity wants to bring me down.  
Oh, I'll never known what makes this man, with all the love that his heart can stand,  
dream of ways to throw it all away. 

_Whoa, gravity is working against me,_  
and gravity wants to bring me down.  
Oh, twice as much ain't twice as good and can't sustain like one half could.  
It's wanting more that's gonna send me to my knees. 

_Oh twice as much ain't twice as good_  
and can't sustain like one half could.  
It's wanting more that's gonna send me to my knees. 

_Whoa, gravity, stay the hell away from me!_  
Whoa, gravity has taken better men than me.  
Now how can that be? Just keep me where the light is, just keep me where the light is.

 _Just keep me where the light is,_  
come on keep me where the light is.  
Come on keep me where, keep me where the light is."

 

Opening her eyes and looking up from her instrument, she couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped. She had put Preston, Ellie, and Jun Long to sleep. She quietly asked Sturgis and Danse to help the two men to their respective resting places while Nick scooped Ellie up and made his way to Strong's shack, quietly citing recurring nightmares and sleepwalking as the reason for the relocation; but Nyx couldn't help but wonder about the switch, especially with the look of pure tenderness she saw in the synth's face before he turned and started walking to the opposite edge of the settlement. She decided to pursue the matter later, grabbing her beer to soothe her dry throat.

 

Piper gave Nyx a gentle nudge. "So, are you gonna make your move, or what?" She murmured so as to not let the others hear.

 

Nyx just sighed and nodded. "I think I know what I want to do." She saw two of the guys returning, but noted with quick amusement that Nick was nowhere to be seen. Her heart swelled for her two friends, it seemed they were finally gonna get their acts together.

 

Sturgis sat down first. "I think I'm gonna turn in soon," he punctuated his statement with a yawn. "but I was hoping you'd grace us with one more song?" He asked with a sleepy smile.

 

"I think I have one more in me." Nyx replied, beginning to strum with more purpose as Danse took his seat. "This one is very near and dear to my heart, especially now. It's called Rain." She looked at Danse quickly as she spoke. He gave her a soft smile, making her heart kick up a few beats and bolstering her confidence better than her beer buzz ever could. She took a deep breath before she began, holding his gaze.

 

 _"It's hard to lsten to a hard,_  
hard heart beating close to mine.  
Pounding up against the stone and steel,  
walls that I won't climb."

 

Danse had an almost stricken, sad look cross his handsome features. Nyx suddenly got a glimmer of hope that this song was exactly the right one to sing to him. Her heart ached for him, but his frigid demeanor lately was breaking her heart and it's time he knew about it.

 

 _"Sometimes the hurt is so deep, deep, deep_  
you think that you're gonna drown.  
Sometimes all I can do is weep, weep, weep  
with all this rain falling down. 

_Strange how hard it rains now._  
Rows and rows of big, dark clouds  
when I'm holding on underneath this shroud.  
Rain."

 

Danse listened with rapt attention to her song, recognizing how important the moment and the message were. He was determined now more than ever to show her that his walls can come down, that he wants to let her in, despite his insecurities. He was finally seeing clearly and with absolute certainty for the first time what he had been vehemently denying for over a year: he was in love with his Paladin, and she might just feel the same way.

 

 _"It's hard to know when to give up the fight,_  
some things you want will just never be right.  
It's never rained like it has tonight before. 

_Now, I don't want to beg you, baby,_  
for something maybe you could never give.  
I'm not looking for the rest of your life,  
I just want another chance to live."

 

Danse prayed to whatever would hear him that Nyx won't give up on him. He wanted to be sure she never doubted him again. A plan began to form in his mind on what he would do to get his feelings out. He barely registered Sturgis and Zeke getting up to leave, and he doubted Nyx noticed; her focus was solely on him, a stormy look of determination and pure will shining in her emerald eyes and bolstered by the three deep scars running across her left eye.

 

 _"Strange how hard it rains now,_  
rows and rows of big dark clouds  
when I'm standing here underneath this shroud.  
Rain.

 _Strange how hard it rains now,_  
rows and rows of big, dark clouds  
when I'm standing here underneath this shroud.  
Rain."

 

The passion in Nyx's voice was palpable, and it made Danse's blood pressure skyrocket as she completed her powerful ballad.

 

 _"Strange how hard it rains now,_  
rows and rows of big, dark clouds  
but I'm still alive underneath this shroud.  
Rain, oh rain. Rain."

 

Danse and Nyx held each others gaze until Piper gently cleared her throat. "Nyx, that was absolutely gorgeous. I've never heard it's equal."

 

Nyx gave a nod and a gentle smile to the reporter. "Thank you. Like I said, it means a lot to me." Just then, a deep snore sounded from the lump situated next to Piper. RJ had apparently hit the Bobrov's pretty hard. "Piper, can you make sure RJ get's to the barracks in one piece for me?"

 

"Sure thing, Boss lady." Piper said with a half smile, squeezing Nyx's forearm briefly for luck. "Good night Blue, Tin Man. Danse gave her a nod. "Get up, you big oaf." Piper shook RJ. "It's sleepy time". RJ mumbled incoherently as Piper got him to his feet and led him away.

 

Danse took the initiative after a beat and stood up to stroll in front of Nyx, who was putting her guitar down. He held out a a hand. "Would you like to take a stroll?" He asked with a gentle smile, his other hand going to the nape of his neck in a nervous gesture.

 

Nyx smiled in return. 'Sure, let me just stop at my house to drop off my guitar." She accepted his hand up, grabbed her instrument, and started walking, not letting go of Danse's hand. She had her grip loose in case he wanted to break the hold, but he instead gripped her hand tighter before rubbing his thumb across her skin. The action sent shivers racing up her spine; this was the first real casual skin-to-skin contact they had ever engaged in and she was quickly becoming addicted to the feel of his warm, calloused, battle hardened touch.

 

Reaching her house she quickly deposited her guitar on the easy chair in her living room before exiting again. Danse reached his hand out again, and they started strolling down the cul-de-sac.

 

"So..." Nyx started, then paused.

 

"So..." Danse replied.

 

"so, I think we need to have a serious discussion." Nyx stated. "About us. No Brotherhood, no Minutemen, just you and me."

 

"I agree." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "Nyx, I must confess something to you. These past three months my behavior and attitude have been horrendous, and I would like to apologize. I'm not used to these kinds of feelings stirring in me, it's a complete enigma. I've never been... in love... but if these feelings are anything to go off of, I'm beginning to understand. I get the feeling your last song had something to do with me," Nyx nodded twice, smiling a little smile in confirmation. "and I never you to feel like that again. I had spent your entire sponsorship denying that I felt anything for you beyond battlefield camaraderie, and I hid behind rules and regulations and the Codex. When Elder Maxson gave you your promotion, I couldn't hide anymore and that terrified me. The 'what ifs' getting tossed around in my mind were slowly driving me mad. That's why I've been in such a sour mood, I was coming to terms with the notion that I gave someone the ultimate ability to completely destroy me without having consciously realized it. But, amazingly, MacCready and the detective of all people helped me to snap out of it, and the Elder told me to 'nut up or shut up'. His words, not mine." She gave a small chuckle at that.

 

He turned to Nyx, looking her square in the eye. "So, this is me, laying it all out on the line. I am in love with you, Nyx O'Grady-Callahan, and I'm not afraid anymore. I vow to never give up on you, to be by your side until death takes me, kicking and screaming, or you order me away. I will lay down my life just to see you smile. You're ethereal, unreal, and I know some higher power was intervening the day you saved lives of me and my squad. I am a better man for meeting you and I consider myself eternally lucky to have you in my life." He finished in a rush, holding on to the shreds of his resolve with a slippery grip.

 

Nyx, to the surprise of them both, was in tears. "Oh Danse, I am so in love with you. I believe fate brought me to Cambridge that day, so that I could finally meet the man of my dreams. My heart is fit to burst with how happy I am to hear you say those things." She gave him a watery smile, which he reciprocated while slowly reaching a hand to cup her cheek gently, wiping the tears he found there.

 

She moved her hands to him, one at the center of his button-down, the other to the nape of his neck, and they drew each other closer until the miniscule gap was sealed by an electrifying and toe curling kiss. The hand not on Nyx's cheek dove into her hair before slowly sliding down her neck to her spine, eliciting a moan from the Paladin-General, which only fueled the growing flames of desire within them both.

 

A not-so-subtle throat clearing from a patrolling guard had the couple jumping away from each other like guilty teenagers.

 

"Maybe you'd like to... discuss this further over some tea? In my home?" Nyx asked, biting her lower lip and suddenly feeling shy.

 

An almost naughty grin slipped on the Paladin's face. "That sounds like a solid plan." He grabbed her hand again and they started back up the street with a little more quickness in their steps, hearts pounding with excitement.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The duo entered Nyx's home with a round of giggles, drunk on the rush of feelings their walk brought forth. Nyx started for her generator to illuminate her domicile, but remembered a warning Sturgis gave her in passing that her gennie was running low on fuel. She gave it a try, and it spurt to life just long enough for her to start lighting the candles left on her counter before running out of juice. It was enough though, and she lit the rest of the candles before spreading them out around her living room.

 

"I'll be right back," she told Danse, who was smirking at her favorite painting of a cat in a spacesuit. "Make yourself at home." He nodded with a smile and a wink, causing Nyx to flush.

 

She dropped a candle off in her bathroom, a couple at the end of the hall, and the rest in her bedroom, pausing to straighten her hair before returning to the living room. Danse had taken off his boots in her absence and was sprawled on her couch with his arms spread across the back.

 

"So, would you like some tea?" Nyx asked, coming to stand in front of him.

 

"The only thing I want right now, is you." He looked her in the eye, holding his hand out to her. She accepted eagerly, and he pulled her to the couch with him, drawing her in for a kiss.

 

They both moaned at the contact and resumed where they left off on their walk, tongues fighting for dominance and hands roaming curves and planes they dare not even think about before. Soon it wasn't enough. Danse pulled Nyx further towards him, and she took the hint by straddling his powerful thighs, causing them both to moan when she brushed against his growing arousal.

 

"I think we should move this party down the hall." She panted. "I can't move in this dress, and I need to feel you so bad I think I'll die if I don't." He gave an almost primal growl at that, before picking her up bridal style and stalking down the hall, worrying the tender flesh of her neck and finding that special spot that makes her see stars.

 

He set her down to stand, and she pushed him down to sit on her large bed. Walking a few paces backwards with a sway of her hips, she reached behind her to the zipper of her dress, giving Danse a sexy smirk as she took in the fire burning in his eyes and the taught posture he held. Slowly lowering the dress off her body to reveal black lace delicately encasing her generous breasts and wet sex, she thanked her lucky stars she was wearing her favorite lengerie set when she entered the vault. The moment she stepped away from the fabric of the dress, Danse launched himself up and began trailing his hot mouth from her neck to her straining nipples, bringing one into his searing hot mouth while pinching and kneading the other with a hand.

 

Meanwhile, Nyx began attempting to rid her Paladin of his shirt. She managed to get the first few buttons undone before she pulled him back up to her level and tore the rest of the shirt open in her need, raking her nails across the defined planes of his muscular chest, and earning a moan and a quick thrust of his hips when she flicked his nipples. She was more successful in getting his jeans open, and helped him out of the material as well as his briefs, licking her lips in anticipation when his impressive bulge was freed.

 

She reached for his generous manhood, giving it a few hard strokes and earning a strangled gasp for her efforts. He quickly divested her of her bra and began massaging her flesh once again. "I need you. I need you more than I've ever needed anything in my entire life. Please, Nyx." She lowered herself to the ground, and gave a loud moan when she took him in her mouth, scraping her teeth along the bottom of his shaft before hollowing her cheeks and giving him the best blow he's ever had.

 

"Love, uggh, you need.. To stop before, oh, before I.. nggh, I embarrass myself." In response, she sped up, wrapping her hands around what she couldn't fit in her mouth. When he sounded like he was gonna lose control, she took a deep breath before opening her throat and swallowing him. He came with a shout, the hand in her hair tightening to be almost painful as he found his bliss. He collapsed on the nearby bed and she rose, shimmying out of her panties and joining him, cuddling up to his side and waiting for him to come back to reality, brushing lazy kisses across his chest in the meantime.

 

When he finally returned to earth, he hauled her further against him and started showing her with kisses and nips anywhere he could reach. "Jesus fucking Christ Nyx, that was incredible."

 

"I'm glad you think so, it's been quite a while since I did that." She began panting as her desire began to spread like wildfire.

 

"I'm sorry that was so short, it's just been a while for me, but this next time I'm gonna be able to last a lot longer." He assured her, his arousal already returning to him. He had always had excellent endurance and quick recovery time in everything he did, including carnal activities.

 

Nyx gave a sharp gasp in response. "Oh really. Mmmm." She stretched out against him, and he began trailing his hand down her side, seeking the apex of her thighs. Reaching his goal, she nearly yelped in pleasure, his deft and calloused index finger circling the bundle of nerves with purpose.

 

He led her to lay on her back as he began to trail his lips across the skin of her neck down to her chest, giving attention to her taut nipples and ample breasts before continuing lower, nuzzling the trimmed patch of Auburn hair he found before taking a deep breath and licking her from gooch to clit. Being held down by her hips, she could do little more than arch her spine at the sensations. He teased her for a bit before stretching his tongue to a point and heading into her depths, becoming intoxicated by the smell and taste of her passion.

 

She panted like she was running the Boston Marathon, losing herself to his onslaught. Carding her hands into his raven hair, she couldn't conjure memory of a time when she felt so incredible. She had lovers before her pregnancy, but they paled in comparison to his raw skill.

 

Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, equal both in force and unexpectedness. She couldn't warn Danse even if she tried, it hit her so suddenly. She was sure her settlers in Jamaica Plain could hear her scream as she held him against her in a death grip, spasming uncontrollably, her thighs shaking from the sensation.

 

Danse had never enjoyed going down on a partner as much as he was enjoying Nyx. He moaned at the wetness coating his tongue, and the pressure of her tugging on his hair as she found her completion. The only reason he broke away from her was because he had run out of air, preferring to spend the rest of his existence between her thighs instead. He wiped his face on his shirt before joining her back on the bed, bringing her down the same way she did for him.

 

After what felt like a blissful eternity later, Nyx opened her eyes to find her Paladin gazing down on her with a look of love so plain on his face her heart skipped a beat. She reached up with her left hand to cup his cheek when he gave a start. "What is it?" She asked, confused, hand suspended between them.

 

"You don't have your ring on." He stated, not sure how to interpret the absence. He looked into her eyes.

 

She smiled in response. "No, I took it off earlier. I didn't think it was right to try and pursue you with a tangible reminder of my husband sitting on my hand. I said my goodbyes to him a while ago, and it was time to move on. I'll never have the life I had before, but my life now suits me better anyway. I was never meant to be a housewife."

 

He gave a short chuckle at that. "No, I can honestly say I could never imagine you as anything other than a gun toting badass with the entire Commonwealth hanging on her every word and action." He lowered his face to her still outstretched hand, allowing her to cup him. She brushed her thumb against his stubble in thanks. "My fearless warrior woman, you belong out in the thick of it, leading the charge against the enemies of the Commonwealth and giving its residents a better existence. I think even Elder Maxson looks up to you, and he has people on the west coast literally worshipping him, much to his dismay. I know I would follow you into the very depths of Hell."

 

"Oh Danse..." She brought his face down to her in a passion filled kiss. He moved above her, deepening the kiss to the delight of the General.

 

"My goddess," he gasped out, "I need you more than I've ever needed anything else in my entire life." He punctuated his need with a thrust of his hips, letting her know just how ready he was to take that last step with her.

 

She pulled from him to look him in the eye. Finding what she was looking for, she gave a slow smile. "Prove it."

 

He did, all night long, and then for the rest of their lives.


End file.
